powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerri Long
Kerri Long is the Diamond Sound Ranger, possessing the ability of echolocation. In spite of being legally blind, she is fairly active in the space ninja-Earth-ninja conflict, on the side of good. Biography Kerri was born with eye cataracts, and had to deal with them for her entire life. Until age twelve, she wore almost ridiculously thick glasses to try and aid her vision. She enrolled in what her parents believed to merely be an overseas school, the Ethereal Ninja Academy, and did rather well, although Sensei Ngapoi had to push her to really try. One day, Kerri broke her glasses in the middle of a sparring match, and had to finish blind, being beaten easily. She sulked for a while, until a blind Ninja Master taught her echolocation. It took years to learn, but in the long run, she enjoyed it. When the school was invaded, Kerri fled through the lower levels with a few more skilled Sound ninjas, but they were cut down by Snipers. Wounded, Kerri played possum, finding the damaged Sound Morpher during the chaos. She was sent to the Cave of Bubbling Pools by Easton to wait for him, and she did, protecting his morpher along with hers. Being able to travel in the dark, she led Susana and Easton out of the Academy, telling ghost stories both to pass the time and to help her echolocate. As they reached the outside, the school was blasted by Tauza's ship, and the trio called on their Zords. After a battle, in which a new Screech Owlzord also took part, they were defeated, their Zords captured as they fled. The trio sheltered in a cave set up by the Ethereal Academy, where they were eventually tracked down by Bl00dhound. Kerri and Susana managed to fight him off, despite Kerri discovering that her damaged morpher had some unforeseen limitations, and they realized that Easton had been captured. Kerri was the one who realized that the villains had finished repairing the Zords. As she showed Susana, Reggie appeared, being pursued by Snipers. Kerri was all for intervening even with her morpher issues, though Susana beat her to the punch. She felt sorry for Reggie after he explained how he'd come to work for Tauza, and eventually agreed to help them rescue Easton. The trio set up flares all around the perimeter to distract the Snipers, and then ran for the teleporter in the middle of the crater. They arrived on the ship in the middle of a ring of waiting foot soldiers: Reggie had tricked them. However, the two girls went ahead and fought back, Kerri borrowing a few shuriken from Susana and then running to find Easton. She'd heard Reggie input the teleporter command, and performed it to help them escape. Taking their Zords, the trio vanished into the mountains. Continued use of her morpher took a toll on Kerri, knocking her out for several hours. However, this kept her out of Dreamsnare's reach, and she was able to fight back when she finally entered his dream world, saving her teammates. When the team reached Japan, she finally got her morpher fixed by its original creator, Shotaro Ishinomori, and participated in the battle against Chameleoid. The next day, Kerri and Ishinomori got the Megazord into full working order, and she brought it to pick up her teammates and a vigilante named Archer from their fight with Puppet Master. She and Susana took turns piloting the Megazord to Scrimshaw, their next destination, and when Susana pushed Easton to take a turn, Kerri noticed that he seemed unusually nervous. When this turned into a full-blown panic attack, Kerri and Archer helped get him out of the cockpit and calm down. Kerri adjusted to Scrimshaw well, accepting Tyler readily enough. Soon after, Easton's long-dead mother materialized. She turned out to be working for the same demon who'd murdered her, and kidnapped her son in spite of the other Rangers' best efforts. Kerri, being the only one with a Zord that was really good at flying, handled a lot of the aerial battles the team engaged in, first helping the runaway Dean escape Reggie, then getting him back into one of the ships so he could hijack it. After their main enemies went up in a massive explosion, she was the first to wonder if they'd won. Personality Kerri is a friendly, laid-back slacker. When it comes to Ranger duties, she's not exactly lazy, but she won't do more than she has to, and she has fun doing it. Although she's not especially heroic, she likes to help her friends. Arsenal *Ethereal Shuriken *Sound Slicers *Bat Boomerang Power Sphere *Batzord Appearance Kerri is a Welsh Caucasian, with a slight build and a height of approximately 5'4." Her hair is naturally blonde, although she dyes it black, and her eyes are blue but covered by cataracts. Since her family is too poor to have them surgically removed, Kerri is legally blind. Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Power Rangers: Ninjas Reborn Category:Human Category:Thantosiet